The Intention of the Abyss
Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as Will of the Abyss) is the existence that governs the Abyss. She is also the twin sister of Alice. The reason she is targeting Oz is because she had a deep love with Jack. It is implied that she has heard that Oz is the reincarnation of Jack, which is the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in Abyss. Appearance She can sometimes appear in the form of a white rabbit doll covered in blood with big round eyes. The real form of the Intention of the Abyss is similar to Alice, but with white hair, a white dress, lavender-coloured eyes, and a crazed expression, generally the opposite of Alice. According to Jack, she only wears light colored clothes in the human world and holds a white rabbit or Cheshire. Alice the B-rabbit usually wears dark colored clothes and holds a black rabbit. Personality The Intention of the Abyss wants both Oz and Alice to go back to the Abyss. The Intention of the Abyss and Alice are twins, both were conceived in the human world, and born into the Abyss. It is noted that in episode 22, Duke Barma reads from a passage in Jack's journal where Alice tells Jack that The Will of the Abyss can only surface and take over her body for a half a day at a time. She is soft-spoken, calm, almost friendly smile as she tears down people with her words . In episode 22, When the story centers on Alice and Will, It it shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses,and her personality gentle and afraid, she is the Will of The Abyss. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her personality very un-feminine, she is Alice B-rabbit. In chapter 63, it is finally revealed what her wish was to Break (At the time he was Kevin Regnard.). She no longer desires to be The Intention of the Abyss, and she also wants him to save Alice. History She ''was/is a lonely child, her mother may be Lacie who died at a very young age. She was connecting her soul with the other Alice ( known as B-rabbit ) and they shared their lives. The half day the Will of Abyss was in Alice's ''body with her soul and met Jack but when the other Alice came back to her body Jack was confused and asked her 'Who are you? You're not the Alice I know..."'' ''Alice told him how they were connected by the Abyss and he wrote about it in a letter. Glen Baskerville shut Alice up in a tower to use the Will of the Abyss power to probably make Lacie come back to life. Alice's cat, Chersire was always with her, he was a big part of her life and memories but her memory of Jack were bigger. It is noted by Jack that when Alice is Will of the Abyss Cheshire adores her, but when she is Alice, Cheshire hates her. After that Alice was killed by Vincent ( probably ) both Alice (The Will of the Abyss) and Alice (The B-rabbit) were stuck in the abyss. Alice (The Will of The Abyss ) was very lonely in the abyss alone with her dolls and Chersire waiting for Jack, after that Vincent came and told her that Jack was dead she was so upset that she destroyed her room and was sent out in the dark lonely abyss. A while later when Oz and Alice have found a lot of her memories, Alyss became rather jealous in the Anime sending the chain Jaberwocky to attack them both. However she stopped her attack after an memory of Alice came around and she changed her mind. It's known that the Will of the Abyss was the cause of the Abyss to become the way it was. The Abyss was once a beautiful place, but when she came it became an dark and lonely place. Later on she said that she wanted to save Alice and that she didn't want to be the Will anymore, that was her wish to Break for him to grant for his own wish to be granted as well. Break will probably kill her by using the Mad Hatter's power. Since she and Alice were connected together by an link, it's possible that by killing her, Alice will also die as well however it's not yet proven. Plot When Oz and Gilbert find Lacie's grave, and Oz removes the pocket watch. He suddenly finds himself in an illusion like place. There he meets the illusion of memories The Will of the Abyss that mistook him for Jack Vessalius. She then states that she will make him suffer and then slowly kill him. (even it isn't proofed that it was the will of the abyss who was there because it can also be that it was the Alice from the past. After it isn't proofed who was who in the past when Alice was a human.) Later on, when Oz returns from the Abyss, he decides to go back to the place where his coming of age ceremony was held. When they start looking for any clues, suddenly one of Alice's memories appears. There we see Jack Vessalius telling Oz and Gil that they are being watched by The Will of the Abyss. Then suddenly the memory disappears and we see Oz, Gil and Alice in some kind of illusion where the Will of the Abyss was in her rabbit form. She appeared only to see Oz and to question him why he is with Alice. Then when Oz says that he wanted to be with Alice, the Will of the Abyss started to attack him only to be shoot by Oz. Then the illusion disappears and later we see the Will of the Abyss saying to herself that Oz will regret choosing the Black rabbit over her. Abilities and Powers Abyss: She governs and controls all of the Abyss and its Chains. Self-Transformation: She can use her rabbit doll as a replica of herself. Relationships Cheshire Cheshire is a Chain that lives in a dimension created from White Alice's memories. He resembles a human form of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Originally believed to be a fervent servant of the Intention of the Abyss, it later turns out that he is trying to protect Black Alice's memories that she abandoned, in order to prevent her from suffering pain when she recalls them. Break mentions that Cheshire's eye was originally his own. Jack Vessalius The Will of the Abyss has a deep love for Jack. She ,like Alice, developed a strong bond with Jack. Jack showed her many things that she has never known. Alice the B-Rabbit The Will of the Abyss and Alice are twin sisters. Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They appear to be on very bad terms with each other, but the Will seems to care for Alice somewhat, seeing as a part of her wish to Break was to "save Alice". Oz Vessalius The first time they met, The Will of the Abyss thought that Oz was Jack. She seems to think of him as a reincarnation of Jack Vessalius and is thus deeply infatuated with him, and shows jealously at Oz choosing Alice over her, saying he will "regret it." Lacie Baskerville First of all a lot of people think that she might be the mother of alice and the will of the abyss. But now we know that it's not possible because we know now that Lacie was at the same age as Jack. That means that she would have been 25 as Jack and Glen died. But Jack also meat Alice and the Intention of the Abyss and when Alice died, she was 13 years old. So Lacie, who had the same age as Jack, would have been 11 years when she got pregnant. This doesn't seem possible. But we all know that she looks a lot like Alice so it could be possible that she is her sister. After all it's the only solution at the moment. Quotes *''"Why are you interfering?"'' *''"You will definitely regret... choosing the Black Rabbit over me." *"Hurry. Hurry... come pick me up."'' *''"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I've prepared many different kinds of dolls for you. Let's play together. Let's chat until we feel sleepy. And also... and also... yeah... my beloved one."'' *''"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire."'' *''"I don't want to be....the Will of the Abyss anymore."'' *''" Save Alice!"'' Gallery Main Article: Intention of the Abyss/Gallery Trivia * In the first episode, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss who actually mistook Oz as Jack (this is quickly noticed when she said that they always played there). * The Intention of the Abyss seems to have an obsession with Jack Vessalius, as she seems to imply with her crazed personality. *The Intention is a white-haired and white-clothed version of Alice. This is like the red and white queens, who were like opposites of each other, or looking-glass versions of each other. The Red Queen was sharp and smart and the White Queen was docile and dim-witted. In Pandora Hearts, Alice is violent and cutting, while the Intention is more reserved and soft-spoken. *It is a possibility that she is the daughter of Lacie Baskerville, though its not confirmed yet. *In Chapter 39, when Jack was asking Glen what his motives were, asking if he wished to obtain the Harmony of the Abyss or The Intention of the Abyss. This means that The Harmony of The Abyss is the opposite of The Intention and that they are two separate beings that dwell withing The Abyss with the same basic control of The Abyss, as obtaining one would mean absolute power. *It's revealled in chapter 63, that her wish that Break had promised to grant was that she doesn't want to remain as the Will anymore and to save Alice. Despite the fact that she doesn't like Alice much, she still wants to save her. *Destroying Alice's counterpart soul, (The Will of The Abyss) may destroy Alice. Category:Female Characters Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Characters